Usually, any component of a vehicle is tested before being deployed on the vehicle. Such a testing is necessary to ensure that the component can properly operate without malfunctioning during an operation of the vehicle. Throughout a product development cycle, the design performance of one or more vehicle components is typically tested through simulation. For example, the performance of components in a manual transmission system or a brake system can be determined under various component designs or arrangements, see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,539,825. Similarly, after a newly developed vehicle component is mounted on a vehicle, performance of the component or erroneous operation of the component can be tested during various driving tests and/or additional simulations, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,290,661.
However, the simulation of the operating conditions or selected conditions for the different driving tests do not reflect the multitude of actual operational conditions of the modern vehicles. With the advancement of the global market, the vehicles of the same model can be deployed for the usage under different terrain and weather conditions, and can undergo different driving styles and extend of use. It is just difficult and impractical to test the components of the vehicle under all possible driving conditions.
There is a need for a system and a method for evaluating performance of a vehicle and/or components of the vehicle operating under different driving conditions.